Sleepwalking
by aKalt
Summary: Evan hadn't had a sleepwalking incident since he was 10. Or so he thought. It's not like Chuck could tell him, after all... / one-sided Chuck/Evan, with a brief appearance of John at the end (I made myself (&friends) sad) /


Sleepwalking  
Chuck/Evan

* * *

As the clock hit 12h32, Chuck mysteriously felt something was wrong. But how could it be, he was in his quarters, quietly reading a book on his bed? Was it maybe something happening to the city? The Canadian frowned at this idea. Sure he was head technician and his job was to coordinate the activity around Atlantis, and he would admit that sometimes he would know something was wrong before the computers even detected it, but it didn't seem the case at this moment. Needless to say, he was surprised by this sudden unease but nothing was immediately feeling like a threat, so he ignored it and went back to his book.

Five minutes later, Chuck was startled by his door opening, door which he distinctly remembers locking when he came in two hours ago. Not only that but he could only watch as a man made his way into his room, at ease as if it was his. The Canadian mouthed a ''what'' as he rose from his bed, with all the intentions of making the unknown person leave his quarters. He left his book on his side table and approached the figure, who was now quickly making his way for Chuck's dresser.

''Hey! That's my stuff! What are you doing?'' he asked the person who had now removed his t-shirt, thrown it on the floor and replace it with one Chuck kept in his top drawer. He showed no sign of hearing what the technician had said, highly irritating him because eh! that was his stuff! As he came closer to grasp the person's arm, the stranger flung around and was suddenly a few inches away from his face, finally enabling Chuck to see who was stealing his clothes.

''Evan!? I mean... Sir?''

The Major did not flinch and pushed Chuck aside as if he wasn't there before heading for the bed. The Canadian was baffled. What was going on? The Major had just walked in, changed clothing and was now lying in his bed under his covers. From where he was standing Chuck could hear the American mumble something about pancakes and seagulls in his pillow, which was not making sense at all. How?

Wait.

Sleepwalking. The Major was sleepwalking. Evan Lorne had just sleepwalked in his bed. Good thing he wasn't already asleep because that would have been awkward...

Chuck stood there for a minute, still trying to process the situation. Now he understood where the weird feeling came from, but he still didn't understand how come, even if it was a subconscious decision, Lorne ended up in his quarters and not Sheppard's, as he would have expected. They were better friend than he and Evan, after all. They barely even spoke when in the same room, which unfortunately for him did not prevent Chuck from developing a huge crush on the Major. Which is why he was definitely not thinking about how he was now wearing one of_ his_ t-shirts. Doing his best not to think about his feelings, he gazed at the Major comfortable in his bed, wondering if he should wake him up and send him back to his own room.

After a while, he decided against it. It felt wrong in a way, but he couldn't wake him up like that after all that happened today, the man needed sleep. It would be incredibly weird to explain things in the morning but Chuck had the night to think about it. He looked at the t-shirt on the floor, thinking that maybe it would be a bad thing to pick it up as Evan would most likely remember where he put it, even if weirdly enough he wouldn't remember how he got here or where _here_ would be. Not to disturb the Major in his sleep, Chuck went back to his side table and switched off the light. As his single bed was now occupied, the Canadian had to find another place to rest. He settled for a chair close to the door, awaiting the morning whilst trying really hard not to think too much about the man who was sleeping in his bed, which proved difficult to do.

* * *

Two hours later Chuck was inexplicably woken up. Sat in his chair, he surveyed his room for an explanation, finding nothing out of place. What was it with weird feelings today? As he tried to stand up his back made him fall right back down in his last-minute sleeping spot, reminding him of the little sleep he got from the most uncomfortable position he has ever been in. He grunted his discomfort but was interrupted by another sound that he believed was coming from his bed. The souvenir of what happened earlier came back rushing and Chuck looked at his bed in disbelief. Evan was still in it, but the covers were now a mess on the floor. He saw the man shiver and quickly realized the sound he heard, and probably what had woken him up, were his. The man appeared to be fighting in his sleep, and from what he could hear, he seemed afraid of something. Worried he would hurt himself, Chuck rose from his chair, cursing his back, and sat of the right edge of his bed. He grabbed the Major's arm in an attempt to comfort him, but Chuck was surprised by the inexplicable heat his hand came in contact with.

''Evan, it's ok, shh ..'' he whispered as he transferred from the edge of the mattress to actually sitting on the bed. As he lifted his left hand to caress the American's hair, Evan grabbed his wrist, pushed himself onto Chuck's lap and clutched on the man's right arm, which could only hold him now. Instinctively the technician's free arm wrapped itself around the body of the Major and drew him closer. Chuck was now holding Evan, who's nails were biting in his right forearm as he was pushing himself even harder in the Canadian's embrace. Chuck could feel the heat irradiating from the other man warm his face and whole body.

''Hey, it's ok, I've got you'' was all the Canadian could say, struck by how sudden this whole thing was. Evan was shivering, mumbling things about replicators? Wait, replicators? Chuck frowned. He heard about that but never really knew what happened.. Evan must have had a traumatizing experience with them to be in such a state... His thoughts didn't go further as Evan unexpectedly screamed, making him jump and refrain a small cry as he felt a stronger pressure from the nails in his arm. He could now hear the man sob uncontrollably, his body shaking violently as a result.

''Evan?'' he whispered, hearing his own voice break from being so worried.

For a second the crying stopped and he felt the man tense in his arms.

''You? What... What are you doing here? Where... Where's John?''

Chuck's heart shattered. He should have known. Known better. Here he was, in his quarters, on his bed, holding the man he had fallen for since the first time he laid an eye on him, being asked why he was him and not John Sheppard. He didn't feel strong enough to tell the man he was the one who walked in his room.

''I... I can get him if you want...'' he tried to hide the tears he felt were coming, hoping it didn't show in his voice.

''No! Please, don't go!''

Evan pushed himself further into Chuck's arms, making it clear he wouldn't let the technician leave.

''I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere.'' the Canadian whispered as he brushed the man's hair with his left hand, trying to calm him down as best as he could. ''You should try to go back to sleep, dear'' he barely managed to say between the tears.

He was pretty sure Lorne didn't hear the _dear_, him being already caught in-between reality and dream. It must have been another sleepwalking episode, which meant he wouldn't remember a single thing in the morning. Chuck didn't know if he should be relieved or not.

As the pressure on his arm decreased and Evan's body relaxed, the technician knew the rest of the American's night would be calm and that he would finally get some good sleep. He wasn't so sure about himself, feeling as if the world had just stopped and trapped him between the comforting heat of Evan's body in his arms and all the emotions he just felt and that left him somewhat empty.

As he predicted, he did not sleep for the rest of the night, simply held the Major close and waited for morning to come. He left for work at six, leaving a fast asleep Evan alone in his quarters.

* * *

Three hours later, when Lorne appeared in the control room, John greeted him with a good morning and asked him how he was. The Major replied that he felt good, aside from a minor headache. He was wearing the T-shirt Chuck saw him remove last night, meaning he picked it up and left his room without noticing it wasn't even his own. Which means he did not remember sleepwalking last night. Which means he couldn't hear Chuck's heart break into a million pieces from the other side of the room.


End file.
